With a parallel data processing job, a configuration file is typically created by a user before runtime to describe resources (e.g., storages, servers, and so forth) to be used for executing the parallel data processing job. At runtime, the configuration file is analyzed to determine whether the resources described in the configuration file are available.
In a grid environment, however, certain resources to be used for executing jobs are dynamically allocated at runtime. Given that some resources to be used for executing a parallel data processing job in the grid environment will not be known until runtime, it will not be possible to create a configuration file for the parallel data processing job prior to runtime.